ben_10_ultimate_reboot_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Big Chill
Big Chill is the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from the planet Kylmyys. Appearance Big Chill is a muscular humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. Big Chill has a black body with light blue patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick darker blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a light blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Big Chill has a muscular build and is hunched over, and has sharp eyebrows surrounding his eyes. He has a green belt on his waist with a black stripe where the Ultimatrix symbol is located. He has big wings, claws, and a black beard design under his chin. His chest piece sports three gill-like marks on each side. There is also a line running down his abdomen. He has a wide mouth and has a blue stripe on his chin. When his wings are folded, the antennae form a large hood and robe that goes down to his ankles. Abilities Big Chill is capable of breathing a gas, wind or beam that reduces the temperature surrounding it, turns to ice constructs mid air or upon touching a target, or encasing a target completely in ice.His breath can also be as strong as wind. Big Chill has cryokinesis, allowing him to control the ice he generates at will. He can also generate ice beams from his hands which he can manipulate. He can form manipulable ice constructs from the ground by touching it. He can freeze objects just by touching them. He could also cause these spikes to sprout from the ground that surrounds him. He can attack with an "icy uppercut," as well as manipulate the cold around him to make a frosty tornado. Big Chill possesses two moth-like wings that allow flying, and is capable of changing directions at certain pace. Big Chill can become intangible, to the point where he can cause objects to freeze by phasing through them, though he can choose not to. Big Chill has enhanced strength, able to easily rip into metal. This strength also extends to his jaws. Big Chill is immune to extreme temperatures, both hot and cold. Big Chill can survive underwater, as well as in the vacuum of space. Like Jetray, Big Chill can use his feet to hold things while flying. Weaknesses Big Chill's intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible, as their intangibility cancels out. Big Chill's intangibility is consciously used, not reflexively, which means he can't use his intangibility if he is caught off guard. Big Chill's ice breath is useless against Hypnotick and other Psycholeopterrans. Big Chill has shown a weakness against electricity as it can hit him while he is intangible. History *In Innervasion Part 5, Big Chill was added to the active list, replacing Overflow due to the Omnitrix reforming into an Ultimatrix. *Big Chill made his debut in Rust Buggy Out, where he battled Hot Shot. *In Fighting Words, Big Chill battled Hex. Appearances *Rust Buggy Out(first appearance) *Fighting Words Etymology *Big Chill's species name comes from the words, "necro," meaning dead, and, "frigid," meaning very cold. *Big Chill's planet name comes from the Finnish word for, "cold." Trivia *Big Chill is the first alien to appear whose mouth does not move when he speaks. Category:Aliens